


It Just Might Work

by shannyfish



Series: Summer of Supergirl 2016 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adler & Benanti, Crazy Plans, DEO - Freeform, Danvers Sisters, Don't Try This At Home, F/F, Gen, Kara injured, super sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The DEO goes after a creature that can injure Kara.  </p><p> </p><p>Summer of Supergirl Prompt: Don’t Try this at home - Alex at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Might Work

" _ What the fuck _ ?!"

 

That was the closest thing they were going to get to a call for retreat.  Alex grabbed Adler's arm as she stared stupidly in the direction of the alien they had been sent to capture.  Kara was right next to them, holding onto her arm as if it were broken (from what they just saw, Alex was seriously wondering if that was currently a possibility).  "We gotta rethink this," Alex told them as they moved back towards the DEO vehicles.

 

The one good thing about the huge, stronger than Kara, alien that they'd come to apprehend was that he was slow.  They Alex tried to think about everything they'd learned so far.  

 

Bulletproof.

 

Stronger than Supergirl.

 

Slow.

 

Even though Kara was bulletproof and strong, she had her weaknesses.  They just had to figure out his.  Her finger pressed against her comms.  They needed to figure this out fast.  There was too much danger to the general public if they didn't subdue the creature soon.  "Vasquez, we need all the information you have on this thing!"

 

"The boss wants to know if you need backup," Vasquez came back.

 

"Maybe," Alex said as they all hurried back.  She glanced over at Benanti.  This really wasn't going as smoothly as they'd thought.  

 

"That's comforting."

 

" _ The info _ , Vasquez!" she snapped.  Alex looked over to see Benanti looking over her sister.  It scared her that Kara seemed genuinely injured.  This was serious.  It wasn't like the creature was made up of Kryptonite.  "Kara?"

 

" _ I'm fine _ ," her sister growled out.

 

Yeah, her sister  _ really _ wasn't okay.

 

"Did he  _ break _ your arm?"

 

" _ Twice _ …  I've broken the same arm  _ twice _ in the  _ same year _ …  This really isn't making me feel very confident about what's to come--"

 

"Let's just make it out of this one alive, okay?"

 

"Deal."

 

"Uh, ladies...we need a plan!" Benanti shouted just as a thundering step shook the ground beneath them all.

 

Alex spun around and it was clear that they really didn't have that much time.  They needed to be quick.  " _ Now _ , Vasquez!"  Alex listened as Vasquez re-read the information they had on the creature that was stumbling towards them.  "Wait...seriously?" Alex said, moving towards the back of the SUV.  "The thing is afraid of fire?"

 

"That's what it says here," Vasquez responded.

 

They had two DEO issued black SUVs, which was going to hopefully help them.  Alex opened the back of one of them and took in what they had.  She looked back over at the others.  "Adler and Kara, I need you in the other vehicle."

 

"Please tell me you actually _ have _ a plan," Adler stated grumpily.

 

"I've got a half assed plan," Alex said with a shrug.  Yanking out the small gas can from the back of the SUV, she handed it off to Adler as she passed.  "You're going to need both cans in the front of yours."

 

"What are we?  Bait?"

 

"I was going to go with distraction."

 

"I love you, too, Danvers," Adler snarked.

 

"You're going to have my sister with you," she pointed out.  Alex rolled her eyes as she moved to the back of the other SUV to grab explosives from theirs to put into the one that Alex was going to take.  "So, this is the plan…  You and Kara drive yours around the creature...spill out the gasoline as you go--"

 

"What are we doing?" Benanti questioned as she came up behind Alex.  The ground shaking heavy beneath them.  The creature close enough that he could likely reach out and swipe their vehicles on its next step.  

 

"We're going to drive right at that thing, keep it distracted between the two vehicles...and bail before it hits the vehicle...we're going to need Kara to use her heat vision to blow up the vehicle," Alex instructed.  There was enough dry brush in that area, but there was also a worry of a fire spreading if it got out of hand.  

 

"Fuck you, Danvers!  You're going to drive straight at that thing?  Kamikaze style?  With my wife?!" Adler explained as she got into the other vehicle.  "That's a crazy plan!"   
  
Alex shot back, "I was going to go with insane!"

"But it just might work…"

Alex got into the vehicle and looked over at Benanti.  Adler's vehicle took off in one direction, circling the large creature.  She sucked in a deep breath before putting her foot down on the gas.  She just hoped that this worked.  

"Don't try this at home," Benanti mumbled.   
  
Alex tapped her comms.  "Vasquez, have surrounding fire stations on alert," she warned.   
  
"Understood," Vasquez came back without another word.   
  
With seat belts unbuckled, they drove towards the towering creature.  Alex kept having to tell herself to breathe.  She also kept looking for the other vehicle, checking their position.  They were so close.  "We're going to need to bail and run--"   
  
"Good thing I've been running with that zombie run program," Benanti told her far too seriously.   
  
Alex didn't question her.  "We're going to need that box I set behind us to set on the gas before we jump."  Benanti was already grabbing it.     
  
They were ready.     
  
They were all ready, all positioned correctly, and there was no turning back now.  Shifting towards her door, Benanti held the wheel in place as Alex set the box on the gas pedal.  Looking over at Benanti, she gave a nod.  It was time.  They both opened their doors and when the wheel was let go, it was straight enough.  Jumping from the moving vehicle, Alex immediately looked left to see that Benanti was already on her feet and moving.  Pushing up and moving forward, Alex's only focus was on a fixed spot.   
  
The explosion threw her forward, but Alex just got back up and scrambled in the same direction.  She blinked rapidly, dust was flying up, and she realized that her hearing wasn't working how it should be.  The blast.  They were likely too close when it had gone off.  The ground still shook under her feet, so she kept moving.  She could see Lara to her left out of the corner of her eye.  

This time when the ground moved, it completely knocked Alex off of her feet and sent her tumbling face first into the dirt.  Pushing herself to her feet after catching the breath that had been knocked from her chest, she found the SUV parked in front of her and Kara hauling her to her feet.  She blinked a couple times and it took concentrating on her sister to understand what she was saying.  Alex nodded and then looked in Adler and Benanti's direction before back at the creature that was in the center of the fire circle and was curled up groaning.     
  
"Crap, it actually worked," Alex muttered.   
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
The End.

 


End file.
